


Birthday Breakfast For Mom!

by palpietine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Birthday, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cooking, Crushes, F/M, Secret Crush, Tumblr: Glimbow Week, just two kids making a mess, while also having a crush on each other but having no idea they actually have a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palpietine/pseuds/palpietine
Summary: Glimmer wants to make her mom breakfast as a gift for her birthday and asks Bow's help. Unfortunately, a lot can go wrong when you're 10 years old and trying to cook...Posted as part of Glimbow WeekDay 1: Childhood
Relationships: Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020





	Birthday Breakfast For Mom!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fic I wrote for Glimbow week. I hope you enjoy it!

Bow took a deep breath and exhaled it loudly, as he looked towards his target; a circle he had drawn on a large tree’s trunk using some paint he had borrowed from his dads without asking them (it was fine, he’d give it back to them before they could notice). He looked at the circle with determination, as he raised the right hand which was holding his bow from its grip. He bent his left hand backwards to reach the arrows inside the quiver, which was hanging from his back. Once he grabbed an arrow, he placed the arrow’s head against the bow’s grip and the arrow’s tail on the bow’s string. He kept the arrow’s tail still using his fingers, as he pulled back the string as far as he could. He closed one eye and concentrated on the target. Bow moved his arms as to coordinate the bow and arrow in a way that would lead the arrow straight to the tree, once he had shot it.

It was extremely quiet in the Whispering Woods, as it was expected around noon. The only sounds around were barely audible and included the wind breezing through the countless trees’ leaves and sounds made from animals far away from his location. There were no distractions and no excuses; Bow’s arrow would find its target and there was nothing that could change that.

However, as many people now, nobody is capable of predicting the future, let alone a small 10-year-old boy with no magical abilities. Bow could have also, most certainly, not predict that his best friend, Glimmer, would appear next to him, out of a small glittering cloud.

“Hey, Bow!” Her voice broke the silence surrounding Bow. Her loud and sudden squeal freaked Bow out, resulting in him screaming, losing his focus and shooting an arrow way too far from his target.

“Glimmer! You made me miss!” Bow whined, once he looked on his right side and realized it was Glimmer that had freaked him out.

“I can just teleport and bring it to you, dummy!” Glimmer rolled her eyes and did exactly as she said. Bow grabbed the arrow out of Glimmer’s open hand, still a bit annoyed that he missed.

“Thanks...” He said to her. Bow noticed that, her other hand was holding a small purple pouch. “But why did you have to scare me like that?”

“Because I just had the greatest idea ever!” Glimmer exclaimed and put her hands in the air, to emphasize her excitement. “So, tomorrow is my mom’s birthday. Obviously, there’s going to be this huge, boring party in the castle in the afternoon to celebrate it. And my mom has forbade me from helping organizing anything in the party, because of that minor accident last year…”

“You mean the water fountain that was set on fire or the carnivorous decorative flowers?” Bow interfered.

“My mom didn’t specify yesterday, when I asked her.” Glimmer responded nonchalantly. “Anyway, I can’t do anything about the party. But I still want to do something nice from my mom. So, I thought about it a lot and I know what I can do for my mom’s birthday!”

“And what is that?” Bow wondered, as he leaned his hand back and placed his arrow back into his quiver.

“I’ll make her breakfast!” Glimmer replied enthusiastically. “We’re going to sneak in the kitchen super early in the morning tomorrow, make the food, then teleport it back to my bedroom. We’ll keep the food there until it’s time for mom to wake up and then we’ll bring it to her. It’s the perfect birthday present and the perfect plan to go with it!”

“Why are you saying ‘we’?” Bow inquired and furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity.

“I mean, you’re obviously going to help me, right?” Glimmer said, obviously not having considered the possibility that he wouldn’t want to help her. After all, they were best friends and they could always count on each other for anything, including a plan to give her mom a birthday present. She pouted and her eyes looked a tad bit sadder and cuter quickly. “Come on, Bow! You know I can’t do this without you! I’m going to need all the help I can get!”

“You mean the only help you can get?” Bow commented, earning him a slight punch on his arm from Glimmer. “Listen, I really want to help, but you’re forgetting some details.”

“What details?”

“Well, for one, we don’t know _how_ to cook. How are we going to make breakfast?” Bow asked his best friend.

“I wrote down some recipes from a cooking book I found in the castle’s library.” Glimmer pulled out a few pieces of paper out of the small pouch she had been holding. She gave those small sheets to Bow, who glanced over them quickly. “We’ll just follow the instructions. How hard can it be?” Glimmer suggested, without an ounce of worry or anxiety that her plan could go wrong.

“Fruit salad, toast and tea… That sounds like a good breakfast.” Bow pointed out. “Though I’m more impressed by the fact that a royal library has a cooking book.”

“Its title was ‘How to Cook for Dummies’. We’re not dummies, obviously, but I figured the recipes would be easy enough for two kids.” Glimmer explained. “There were a lot of great ideas in the book, but I think these are good enough. Besides, it’s not the amount or quality of the food that counts. I’m making this breakfast for mom and that’s what makes the food good.”

“I suppose.” Bow nodded slightly, though a bit confused by his best friend’s argument. “Well, since you’ve formed a plan already, I think we’re going to be okay.”

“So, you’re going to help me?” Glimmer smiled at him.

“Of course! I can’t say no to my best friend.” Bow explained as he handed the recipes back to her.

“Yay!” Glimmer shouted and rushed into Bow’s arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. It took Bow a second to react, because suddenly he was feeling… bubbly and fuzzy inside. He had noticed a while ago that his heart was beating a tad bit too faster and he felt a tad bit happier when Glimmer hugged him. Bow didn’t feel this way around anyone else, but he assumed it didn’t mean anything, so he just hugged her back. “Thanks, Bow. You’re the best!”

“You’re welcome…” He replied as he held her close to him, ignoring the fact that he felt happy and warm inside in a way he hadn’t felt before. Little did he know that Glimmer felt the same.

* * *

In the early hours of the next day, somewhere in the Bright moon Castle, two little kids were getting closer to the kitchen, by walking on their tip-toes. They were wearing socks instead of shoes, along with their regular clothes, in order to be as silent as possible. When they finally reached the kitchen, they opened the door slowly. They only pushed it just enough to be able to peak inside. Finally, they glanced around and checked if the kitchen was empty.

“There’s no one here, thankfully.” Bow whispered to Glimmer.

“But not for long. Soon, all the cooks and the chefs will come here, to start preparing the food for the party. We gotta hurry!” Glimmer reminded Bow, before opening the door and walking towards the sink. Bow followed suit. She pulled out the recipes from her small pouch and placed the pouch on the floor. “Did you bring those cupping arrows?”

“Yep! My latest invention. Perfect to catch bad guys and to reach top shelves and high cupboards!” Bow proclaimed proudly and smiled. “So, where do we start?” He asked.

“Well, I think we can start by boiling the water for the tea. I can do that. Then I can deal with the toast. You can gather the fruits for the fruit salad. I’ve written here some good fruit combinations.” Glimmer ordered, as she handed Bow a paper.

“Yeah, I remember reading that yesterday.” Bow added, before asking the following. “Do you need help finding a kettle, before I start?”

“No. I’ll teleport on the kitchen counters and grab it…” Glimmer stated, before yawning. “Sorry. It’s a bit early and I’m still sleepy.”

“Well, if you need help, you know where to find me!” Bow said, before walking towards the large refrigerator on the other side of the room.

Glimmer rubbed her eyes a bit, hoping to rub the sleepiness out of them. Her efforts weren’t successful, but she couldn’t do something about it. She had to focus on finding the kettle and filling it with water.

She knew where the kettle was, so at least she wouldn’t have to search every cupboard in the kitchen. She remembered its location from some time ago. Bow had gotten sick; he had a bad headache and his throat was sore. Glimmer had insisted she brought her best friend some tea to soothe his throat. She walked to the kitchen with determination and ordered the cooks to make a cup of tea made from forest herbs. She personally over-watched the procedure and brought the cup to her friend. The tea did work, thankfully, and, as a bonus, she now knew where the kettle was and how to use it.

She teleported to the kitchen counter on the sink’s left side and opened the cupboard above it. On the lower shelf, she found the small, bronze kettle she was looking for. She grabbed it eagerly and closed the cupboard. Glimmer opened the kettle and looked towards the sink. All she had to do now is open the tap and fill the kettle with water.

Tap water access was controlled by a small handle behind the sink. If she pulled the handle upwards, water would pour out of the tap. She didn’t care about the water’s temperature, since the water was going to be boiled anyways, but she noticed the handle was positioned towards the coldest temperature possible, meaning it was positioned the furthest away from her. Glimmer yawned once more, before getting on her knees. She moved her torso towards the sink and reached out with her left hand – the one that wasn’t carrying the kettle – to move the handle. Unfortunately, it was just too far and she couldn’t grab it without risking falling in the sink.

Glimmer sighed and placed the kettle behind her. Finally, she leaned towards the sink even more. At last, her fingers pushed the sink’s handle upwards and, immediately, water appeared out of the tap. Unfortunately, just like she had predicted, Glimmer slipped away from the counter and landed ungraciously in the sink. In just a few seconds, Glimmer found soaked. Her glittery short hair, now drained in water, was covering her eyes and her clothes were wet in certain spots and sticking on her body. She tried blowing the hair that was hindering her vision, but it was stuck on her forehead. The water also happened to be extremely cold and Glimmer was shivering and rubbing her arms to generate some kind of heat. The only positive result of this was that she wasn’t sleepy anymore.

Suddenly, she remembered something: If she wanted to reach the handle, she could have just teleported on the kitchen counter on the other side of the sink, and she’d be closer to the handle. Thus, she wouldn’t have been forced to abruptly shower in the kitchen sink. Glimmer was angry at herself. Why did she have to be so stupid? She wanted to prove to her mom that she was a grown-up, and, right now, she looked more like a child than she ever voluntarily did. Under normal circumstances, she’d scream in frustration and shout out certain words she learned from her aunt Castaspella that she wouldn’t dare to even _consider_ saying in front of her mom. But now it was not the time to act out; it would slow her down and attract the attention of the guards. Right then, it was time to get some water in the kettle.

She stood on her feet and leaned towards the kettle. She grabbed the kettle by the small black handle on its side, placed the bronze object under the tap and filled it up with water. She pulled the kettle away from the tap and she teleported on the floor. She sighed in relief of escaping from the impromptu shower and just hoped she would be able to dry soon.

She turned towards the sink, only to realize that the water was still running; she had forgotten to pull down the handle. But Glimmer was too annoyed with the kitchen sink to care about it. Thus, she just rushed towards the heating appliances in the kitchen. Besides, in Glimmer’s mind, the water would just continue running and wouldn’t harm anyone. What Glimmer had failed to notice was that the sink’s hole was actually sealed, as it always is before the cooks got to work.

As Glimmer had managed to place the kettle where she wanted, Bow, on the other side of the kitchen, had just finished picking up a large amount of fruits for the salad out of the huge refrigerator; oranges from Salineas, cherries from Plumeria, strawberries from Mystacor and blueberries from the Whispering Woods. All he had to do now was carry them towards the sink to clean them up.

Unfortunately, Bow hadn’t really considered _how_ he would carry them. If he carried them in his hands, surely at least some of them would end up on the floor. He had to grab a bowl to place the fruits in. He looked into some of the cupboards next to the fridge, but none of them had bowls inside them. Thus, he had to aim higher, literally; he had to open the cupboards which were hanging from the wall. He grabbed one of his cupping arrows, placed it on his bow and aimed for one of the cupboards. Once the arrow had landed in his desired position, he grabbed the string he had attached to the arrow to open the cupboard.

Surprisingly enough, the cupboard he had just opened was the one filled with large, metal bowls, ready to be used! Bow could, once again, shoot one of his cupping arrows to grab one of the bowls. And that’s exactly what he did. However, when he pulled the string to bring the bowl down, he hadn’t considered the possibility that one large bowl could be filled with other, smaller, also metal, bowls. As the large bowl was being taken away so abruptly from its spot inside the cupboard, all the smaller bowls left their comfortable position inside the large bowl, floated in the air for a second and landed in various spots around Bow, making way too much noise for any person to handle, let alone a little kid. Once Bow realized what had just happened, which didn’t take too long, he panicked and attempted to silence the bowls.

While Bow was busy with that, Glimmer had located the sliced bread and was preparing to toast it in a pan. She had just adjusted the temperature to the stove, when she heard a loud, echoing sound, fill up the previously empty kitchen. She cringed at the loud noise, before teleporting towards the noise’s source. There, Glimmer found Bow attempting to stop the bowls from shaking against the floor.

“Bow, what are you doing?” Glimmer whispered angrily, as she began picking up bowls.

“I made a mistake with the cupping arrows. It’s okay!” Bow explained quietly. “I handled it.”

As the metal sounds quieted down, Glimmer glanced at the large amount of fruit gathered on the floor a few meters away. She quickly figured out that he wanted a bowl to transfer the fruit with. She grabbed the last bowl on the floor and handed it to Bow. “I think this one will be big enough for the fruits. Anyway, I need to find where the tea bags are. See you in a bit!”

Just like that, Glimmer was gone once again, back to exploring the cupboards. Bow looked at the empty bowl Glimmer had given him and turned towards the large sum of fruits he had gathered. He walked towards it and began placing each fruit carefully into the bowl. Soon enough, the bowl was filled with delicious fruits. When Bow carried the bowl with both of his hands, the pile reached his chin. It was much taller than he expected, but he could handle it.

He slowly walked towards the sink, careful as to not accidentally throw any fruit down the floor. He was walking with his chin high, as to not accidentally move his chin in a way that would push the fruit on the top of the pile on the floor. As he got closer to the sink, the sound of water running greeted him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, as he didn’t expect the tap to be open for no reason. He would have to ask Glimmer about it. His thoughts were so preoccupied with the reason behind the water running, that Bow forgot the consequences of leaving the water running, especially when the sink had been sealed.

As he stepped forward, Bow’s right foot came in contact with wet tiles. Of course, his foot couldn’t be set correctly, so it leaped forward. Bow’s body, lacking stability, fell backwards. The bowl fell out of his hands, as he let out a sudden scream of fear and shock. Soon, Bow landed on his back, producing a loud thump and lots of pain. He cringed and bit his lip, as to not create any further sound than necessary. The bowl was flying in the air for a second, before landing on the floor, spilling all of its contents on the wet floor. Thankfully, the sounds the bowl made this time where much quieter, but the bowl was still empty and on the floor and this wasn’t good. Bow noticed that he was also on the floor, along with the bowl and all the fruits, which was also not good.

He looked towards the sink. The water was running and the sink was filled up with water to the top. Since the sink was filled with water, all additional water landed on the floor. It looked like a waterfall, only that, instead of more water, at the bottom of the waterfall, there was a flat surface.

“Glimmer!” Bow whispered loudly, trying to get his best friend’s attention, without making too much noise again. Unfortunately, there was no response, since Glimmer was looking for a tea bag in some cupboard far away from Bow. Bow continued repeating her name, always as quietly as possible. However, when his attempts of calling her to him didn’t work, he rolled his eyes and decided he was past caring about making any further sound.

“Glimmer!” Bow shouted and, before long, Glimmer appeared a few meters away from him. She was annoyed at first but, once her eyes landed on his body laying down on the floor, her harsh glance softened and whatever complaint she was about to say died at the tip of her tongue.

“Bow!” She shouted and rushed towards him. Unfortunately, as she was running towards her best friend, she failed to notice that there the floor was covered with water and fruits. It didn’t take long for Glimmer to accidentally step on one of the oranges. Soon, she lost the floor from under her feet and landed on the tiles on her right arm, making her cringe in pain. “Ouch!”

“You should look around before you walk.” Bow advised her, though it came off as a snarky comment towards Glimmer, which she didn’t like.

“Shut up, Bow!” Glimmer replied, before balancing herself on her left arm. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Bow sat up a bit, his palms behind him supporting his torso. “I was walking, when, suddenly, I slipped. The water came from the running water from that sink. All the fruit scattered and I fell on my back.”

“Wait! That’s the sink I used previously to fill up the kettle!” Glimmer pointed out. “Is that what happens if you leave the water running?”

“Only if the sink is sealed.” Bow explained.

“If it’s what?” Glimmer furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity. Bow shook his head in frustration and sighed. Bow sometimes forgot that, although humble and playful, Glimmer was still a royal, who only set foot in the kitchen to steal cake with him at sleepovers.

“It doesn’t matter what it is, Glimmer. Can you just turn off the running water before we turn the kitchen into a miniature Salineas? We’ll deal with cleaning up later.” Bow told her, as he attempted to stand up.

Glimmer nodded and teleported to the kitchen counter closer to the handle’s position. She quickly pulled it down and sighed in relief, as the water stopped running, at last. She teleported back to the floor and offered a hand to Bow, in order to assist him in standing up.

“Are you okay? Does your back hurt?” Glimmer asked him. She hated the thought of him being hurt, especially since this was kind of her fault.

“I’m fine. It does hurt a bit, but I don’t think I broke anything.” Bow rubbed the back of his neck. “Can you help me pick up the fruits? They’ve spread all over the kitchen floor and…”

“Sure, Bow!” Glimmer responded, before picking up the bowl that had landed next to her. “Here!”

“Thanks, Glimmer.” Bow took the bowl from her hands and gave her a small smile. Glimmer always loved it when Bow smiled, but something about this smile gave off a different aura. It felt warm and sweet, like hot chocolate. She felt nervous and shy and there was a buzz in her mind and stomach, blurring the world beyond the two of them for a moment. She felt her face heat up for a moment, and then realized she had to snap out of whatever trance she was suddenly in.

“Anyway, um…” Glimmer shook all these weird thoughts away from her mind, for now. “I better go get all the fruits…”

Glimmer walked away, a bit faster than would seem normal, and began picking up as many fruits as her hands could carry, which wasn’t much, but at least she tried. When her hands were full, she leaped towards Bow and placed the fruits inside the bowl quickly. She could easily teleport, but she thought that using her limited amount of teleports for such a short distance would be a waste. In fact, she was worried she would soon be unable to teleport, since she had forgotten to charge yesterday. She wasn’t soon how many more times she could teleport before she was limited in transporting through the usual mediums, like her feet. But she decided to not think about it too much. Besides, she wouldn’t have to teleport a lot from now on, so she was most probably safe.

Eventually, all the fruits found themselves back inside the bowl and Bow needed to get them clean.

“So, now you have to clean them, right?” Glimmer wondered.

“Yeah… Oh no!” Bow exclaimed. “I can’t reach the kitchen counter to open the tap and wash the fruits!” He facepalmed.

“I mean, we could try to get some large bowl for you to stand on?” Glimmer proposed. She would suggest to do it for him, but she didn’t want to teleport more than she needed. She also didn’t want to worry Bow about it, because he would certainly get super anxious about it. She always appreciated his concerns, but, in this moment, she needed both of them to focus on the task at hand, not her.

“All the bowls are on the other side of the kitchen. Besides, the floor is wet and I don’t want to slip again.” Bow rejected her idea. “Maybe we can do something else. What if you put one hand under the other so that I could use it as a small step? All you need to do is give me a little push. I can get down on my own.”

“Well, we’re in a bit of a rush, so I guess I’ll do it…” Glimmer walked in front of the counter and did exactly what Bow told her to. Soon enough, with just a small push and Bow using her head to place his hand and support himself, to Glimmer’s annoyance, the little boy was on the counter.

“Yes! I made it to the top!” Bow celebrated.

“Good for you, but did you have to mess my hair to do so?” Glimmer whined as she tried to give her hair their original hairstyle using her fingers, with little success.

“Sorry, Glimmer!” Bow apologized and his lips formed an awkward smile. “Can you give me the bowl now?”

“Yeah, sure...” Glimmer said and grabbed the bowl. However, as she extended her arms towards Bow’s welcoming hands, she smelled something funny. “What’s that smell?”

“I think it’s smoke.” Bow commented.

“But why does it smell smoke in here?” Glimmer asked. Suddenly, she saw Bow’s expression change. His eyes were wide open and his eyebrows were raised.

“Glimmer, I think it’s the toast smelling like smoke…” Bow stated calmly and quietly, but obviously shocked and on the edge of panicking.

“The toast?” Glimmer raised an eyebrow for a moment, before realization hit her hard. She abandoned the bowl, letting it land abruptly on the floor. “The toast!” She shouted, before teleporting.

“Wait! The…” Bow attempted to remind her about the bowl, but it was too late. He sighed and let his head drop. He wouldn’t be able to get the bowl on the counter by himself, so the only thing he could do was get down and see if he could be of any assistance to Glimmer and her burned toast.

Meanwhile, when Glimmer got to the kitchen stoves, she was presented with a terrifying image. A line of smoke emerged from a black and crunchy square inside the pan. Glimmer let out a small screech upon seeing that. She teleported on the kitchen counter, grabbed the pan and placed it on the kitchen counter, so that, at least, it couldn’t get hotter. She got on her knees and attempted to blow away the smoke but it looked like it wouldn’t be going away anytime soon.

Bow appeared soon. He rushed towards the small fire that had been created. He was shocked and that was obvious; his eyebrows were raised way more than Glimmer had ever seen in her life and his jaw had dropped.

“Hey, Bow!” Glimmer muttered awkwardly and rubbed the beck of her neck. “I have a bit of a situation here…

“A _bit_ of a situation?” Bow whispered, but it was apparent that, had it been under different circumstances, he would be screaming. “Glimmer, there’s a fire!”

“I know! I’m not blind!” Glimmer whispered back.

“I just hope the fire alarm system doesn’t activate before we take the fire out…” Bow hoped.

“The what?” Suddenly, as if the universe itself was on cue, an artificial rain began in the kitchen. Glimmer sighed and facepalmed. “Let me guess. It’s the fire alarm system…”

“Yep.” Bow responded quickly.

“Great! Soon, a bunch of guards will be here and all our work will have been useless!” Glimmer whined and pouted. She didn’t try to be dial down her voice’s volume, since it was useless to try so.

“If you teleport us away, we can escape! All the guards will find is a messy kitchen, and, let’s be honest, it’s not such a huge mess, right?” Bow suggested.

“Oh, right! Of course! Just give me a moment…” Glimmer sat down and dragged herself across the counter. Once her legs were hanging from the counter, she used her hands to lift herself off the counter. She let go of the counter and landed on her two feet, in front of Bow. She grabbed his left hand with her right hand. Her heart was beating fast when she did that, but she assumed it was because she was anxious that the guards would show up. Bow thought the same, since his heart was also beating fast. “And we’re going to be in my bedroom in three, two, one…”

Unexpectedly, Glimmer noticed she and Bow were still in the kitchen after her counting down.

“Um, Glimmer, why are we still here?” Bow asked, worried.

Glimmer’s eyes were wide open, once she realized what was going on.

“I can’t teleport! I’m drained of magic!” Glimmer exclaimed as she began to breath heavily.

“Oh no! What are we gonna do now?” Bow asked in panic.

“We can try running from here!” Glimmer proposed and began running towards the kitchen door. “Come on! We can still get away if we…”

Alas, it was too late. As soon as Bow and Glimmer reached the exit, the tall figure of general Juliet appeared, looking more serious than usual, which the children didn’t know was even possible. In that moment of terror, the kids held hands tighter and screamed in shock. Behind Juliet, even more guards appeared, who looked at each other in confusion, seeing that the alarm was set off by two little kids, one of which was the Princess herself.

“Guards, you’re dismissed. I’ll take the children to her Majesty myself.” Juliet commanded and, soon, all the guards began walking away. “And get a janitor to clean up the mess in the kitchen.” She shouted at them, before they completely disappeared. Juliet looked down at the two terrified children. Juliet’s expression softened. “Come on now, you two. I’m taking you to her Majesty’s bedroom.” Juliet smiled briefly at the two children, as she took hold of Bow’s free hand. She walked away from the kitchen’s door, while Bow and Glimmer, who were still holding hands together, walked behind her. They were walking in silence, with the exception of that brief moment when Glimmer whispered something to herself:

“My mom’s gonna kill me…”

* * *

Angella was dressed in a pink nightgown and her hair was loose and messy; she had just woken up after all from the fire alarm going off. Despite her clothing and hairstyle, she looked as serious and breath-taking as always; being an immortal being had perks like these. However, at the moment, she was angry; her hands were resting on her hips and she looked down at the two little children with a sharp look.

“Glimmer, do you have any idea what time it is?” Angella asked her daughter, exasperated.

“I think it’s about 5 in the morning?” Glimmer suggested, looking down on the floor in embarrassment. It wasn’t the first time she was scolded by her mom, by all means. But it was usually for something Glimmer did against her mother’s wishes, not for having an accident while trying to do something nice for her.

She actually felt really bad that she made that mess in the kitchen. She thought she had the perfect plan, but because she didn’t know how a kitchen actually functioned, everything went south. Bow hurt his back, she hurt her right arm and the kitchen would need to be cleaned up, only because of her incompetence. Glimmer did everything wrong, once again, but, this time, she actually wanted everything to go right because she wanted to make her mom happy, and now her mom was mad at her.

“It’s a quarter to 5. I was supposed to be sleeping, when, suddenly, General Juliet notifies me that the fire alarm was activated in the kitchen. And now I discover it was done by none other than my own daughter!” Angella reprehended. “To add to that, you made a huge mess in the kitchen, which will have to be cleaned up! Care to explain yourself?”

“Mom, I didn’t mean to make a mess in the kitchen! It was an accident!” Glimmer exclaimed. She tried to sound as angry and exasperated as her mom, but her voice trembled a bit.

“It might have been an accident, but it wouldn’t have occurred if you just didn’t go inside the kitchen!” Angella responded and took a deep breath. “You’re lucky all you did was start a small fire. You or Bow could have been injured heavily! You could have burned yourselves or fell from a kitchen counter or slipped on the floor…” Angella clarified, sounding much calmer this time, but also concerned with all the possible ways things could have gone wrong. Bow and Glimmer shared a look of equal understanding that her mom didn’t have to know that the last thing she mentioned actually occurred, and Glimmer rubbed her right arm hoping no bruises would suddenly appear. “And you still haven’t told me what you were doing in the kitchen! You had no business going in there!”

“Well, I wanted to make you breakfast and it didn’t go well…” Glimmer answered, halfheartedly and disappointed at herself.

“You wanted to make me breakfast…?” Angella asked, confused, before realization hit her. “… For my birthday…?”

Glimmer nodded. “I wanted to do something small and nice and personal, which is why I didn’t ask the chefs to help. I wanted it to be something I made myself, with some help from Bow, of course.” Glimmer explained and glanced at Bow, who looked at her with a sympathetic, small smile. “I’m sorry I made a mess. I know you believe I always ruin everything and I’m a terrible daughter and…”

“Oh, Glimmer!” Angella interrupted her, her tone sweet and caring. “I don’t believe you ruin everything, nor do I think you’re a terrible daughter.”

“You don’t?”

“Of course not! I’m your mother and I love you. I could never think this way about you.” Angella elaborated. “You tried to do something nice for me, and it didn’t go well. It’s fine. Though I suggest, until you’re tall enough to reach the cupboards above the kitchen counters, try to find some other small thing you can make for me that doesn’t include you stepping into the kitchen.”

“Okay, mom.” Glimmer smiled at her and nodded.

“Though you still made a mess, so you need to be grounded.”

“Of course.” Glimmer added sarcastically.

“So, you’re going to go to your room, and not leave it, until it’s time for the party. And I want you to think about everything that I told you, okay?” Angella told her daughter.

“Fine!” Glimmer exclaimed and rolled her eyes. She sighed and grabbed Bow’s hand, before rushing towards the door. “Come on, Bow!”

“I didn’t say you could take Bow with you, Glimmer!” Angella shouted at her daughter.

“Bye, mom!” Glimmer shouted back as she opened the door. “Happy birthday!”

“Happy birthday, your Majesty!” Bow shouted, as the two kids began running down the hallways, away from the Queen’s room. The Queen sighed and shook her head, with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

“Hey, Glimmer…” Bow put down his arrows and looked up from where he was sitting on the floor towards Glimmer, who was sitting on the floor a few feet away, reading a book.

“Yeah?”

“All these things you said to your mom about how you think you’re a bad daughter…” Bow said to her, hesitantly. “Do you believe them?”

“Um…” Glimmer put down her book and looked at him for a moment before looking on the floor. “I… I don’t know for sure…”

Bow sighed and stood up. He made a few steps towards Glimmer and sat down next to her. “You’re not all of these things, you know? I don’t believe it. And neither does your mom.”

“I know, but I always fight with her and I often do things that make her mad.” Glimmer replied and turned her head away. “I feel like I could be doing things better, and I just don’t, and I’m not sure why.”

Bow sighed. He wanted to tell her he understood how she felt about being a disappointment; his fathers expected him to become a historian, like them, but his heart wasn’t truly into it. He desired to be a master archer and a rebel, not a scholar. But his dads couldn’t know, at least not yet; they had a set of expectations of him and he would be unable to meet them. Bow planned on telling them one day, but that day would take a while to come around.

Glimmer knew absolutely nothing about this situation, simply because he didn’t want to tell her. She was so stubborn and proud and she would try to convince him to be honest to them, something he really wasn’t ready for. So, he couldn’t tell her he related to her feelings; but he could still offer her advice.

Bow sighed and placed a comforting hand on Glimmer’s shoulder.

“I’m sure your mom loves you. I mean, what kind of mom would hate her child? Surely only a really bad person who doesn’t deserve to be a mom would feel this way.” Bow explained. “Is your mother a bad person?”

“Of course not! She’s pretty good. I mean, she’s an immortal Queen, how can she be a bad person?” Glimmer looked towards Bow and smiled sadly.

“Also, remember when I began making custom made arrows and none of them worked, and I blamed myself for all these mistakes, and I thought I would never be able to make my inventions work?” Bow continued and smiled back at Glimmer.

“Yeah, and I told you that all you needed was more practice and you’d get better.” Glimmer recalled.

“Exactly. You’re great at leading and making plans, Glimmer. You just need practice and time and patience.” Bow elaborated. “You had a good plan, but there were certain aspects you couldn’t predict. Next time, you’re going to be better prepared, and not make those mistakes.”

“You’re right. I guess I’m mad that nothing about my plan to make my mom breakfast didn’t go as planned.” Glimmer inched closer to Bow and wrapped her arms around his torso. Bow placed his arms around her torso as well. “Thanks, Bow. You’re the best friend I could ask for.”

“You’re welcome, Glimmer…” Bow responded.

As they embraced, they both felt the same, weird and nervous sensation. It felt like… butterflies flying around inside them as they held each other close. But they both chose to ignore it, for now. They’d understand what it meant one day, but, at the moment, they were just two little kids hugging.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it! I'd appreciate it if you left kudos and comments!  
> You can find me on tumblr as palpietine-1


End file.
